


Hurt/Comfort

by SquiffyRogue



Series: Pharmercy Appreciation Week 2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiffyRogue/pseuds/SquiffyRogue
Summary: Fareeha gets a letter from her mother who was presumed dead and Angela comforts her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Completely written by a friend who shyly wishes to remain anonymous but we will be posting fics throughout the week and will always be accepting prompts over on https://queer-skies-ahead.tumblr.com

Everything seemed to be going well for Fareeha. After so many years, she was finally able to realize her dream of joining Overwatch. Not only was she now able to work alongside her heroes, but she and Angela officially became a couple only a few days ago.

Truthfully, she developed a huge crush on the doctor from the moment she first laid eyes on her. Fareeha smiles as she thinks back on it. She was so awkward, stumbling over everything she wanted to say.

Fortunately, Angela wasn’t as oblivious as the ex-security chief tended to be. The doctor suggested that they get to know each other better. Fareeha agreed and asked her out on the spot. It was only after she left the medbay that she started panicking, trying to think of the perfect place to take Angela on their first date.

Fareeha ended up taking her out to dinner so they would be able to talk and share their interests with each other. It went incredibly well and they went on several more dates before getting to where they were now.

The soldier hums contentedly to herself as she picks up her small stack of letters from the mail room. She flips through each one while walking back to her room, judging what they might be based on the sending address. Bill, bank statement, letter from Helix… Fareeha’s eyebrow raises in confusion. One of the letters had no sending address, nor did it have the address of the shell company that Overwatch collected their mail from.

That could only mean one of two things. Either someone in Overwatch wrote her a letter and dropped it in her box at the base, or an outsider broke into the shell company and dropped it off there. The former was unlikely since anyone within the organization could speak to her face-to-face, and the latter was a serious breach of security.

Fareeha closes the door to her room and tosses the unimportant mail on her desk. Before jumping to any conclusions, she had to make sure.

Her hands shook as she read the letter.

~~~

Angela takes off her lab coat after finishing her shift, hanging it up inside her office. A smile blooms across her face when she remembers her plans for the evening. She and Fareeha were going to have dinner in the mess before watching a movie in the soldier’s room. It was exactly the kind of relaxing night the doctor needed after a long day.

Angela steps out of the medbay. “Sorry to keep you wai—” She stops, noticing that her girlfriend wasn’t waiting outside like she normally does. Perhaps she was already in the mess? Angela makes her way there and peeks inside. No, Fareeha wasn’t there.

Finally, Angela stops by the soldier’s room and knocks. No answer. Fearing the worst, she tries the door.

It swings open, revealing the woman she was looking for, who was curled up on her bed. Her eyes are staring blankly at something far off. “Fareeha...?”

This seems to grab the soldier’s attention as a set of eyes lock onto her own. “Angela. I’m so sorry, I must have lost track of time.”

Angela sits next to her lover, pulling her close. “Liebling, what’s wrong? That isn’t like you.”

“I-it’s… it’s my mother… she’s alive.” Fareeha clutches her tightly.

Angela’s eyes widen. “Ana’s alive? How? Where?”

“I don’t know, but she said she’s going to rejoin Overwatch.”

“Fareeha, that’s wonderful news!”

“No, it’s not!” Fareeha explodes, pulling away. “No matter what her reason was for faking her death, she let me go on believing she was dead for years! My own mother!” Tears spill down her cheeks as her rage fades to pain. 

Angela flinches at her anger. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply that what she did wasn’t wrong. It’s just that…” Her voice becomes quiet as she looks down, “I would give anything to find out that my mother is still alive.”

Fareeha immediately regrets snapping at her. “No, I’m sorry,” The soldier wraps her arms around her lover, holding her. “I shouldn’t have taken out my frustration on you.”

Angela wipes Fareeha’s tears away before returning her embrace, and the two fall silent for a short time.

The doctor breaks the silence first. “Fareeha?”

“Hmm?”

“Promise me that you will at least talk to her, and listen to what she says. The last thing I want is for you to have any regrets.”

“I promise.” Her grip tightens, anxious about seeing her mother again.

Angela leans up to kiss her, slowly melting Fareeha’s fears away. “I love you.”

Fareeha smiles, finally feeling as though everything will be okay. “I love you, too.”


End file.
